Johnny Wasn’t The Only One
by Dally.TheGaysiders.shitt
Summary: Darry saved Dally from himself the night Johnny died. Dally thought no one could love him except for Johnny. But Johnny wasn’t the only one who loved Dally! Darry does too. But Dallas Winston couldn’t be gay...right? Dally/Darry, Steve/Sodapop, Two-Bit/David(you’ll see), Pony/Curly T H E G A Y S I D E R S
1. Dally...whats...Darry?

_**Hey everyone! This is my first time ever publishing a fanfic! So please tell me what you think or give me advice in reviews!**_

 _ **WRITER'S NOTE: This fanfic is obviously a Darry and Dally gay fanfic but in this fanfic Darry has saved Dally from committing suicide after Johnny's death instead of Dally dying. Also, The Outsiders is set in the sixties in the countryside when people were less accepting. There will be multiple points of view in this story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the outsiders or the amazing characters. Go read the the real book by S.E. Hinton.**_

Chapter 1 part 1: Dally's POV

I get up off the couch in the Curtis' living room to find everyone rushing. Darry, of course, has his shirt off trying to show off his muscles to impress people. Don't tell anyone I said this but it's totally working, at least for me. I mean, man, I just can't take my eyes off him! I rub my eyes because I'm tired...and it can't show how hot I am for him, of course. The gang would tease me constantly if they knew I was so head over heels for Superman. They think it's annoying that he can get overprotective of Ponyboy, but I don't blame him. Afterall, they lost their parents so Darry has become some sort of den mother to his younger brothers. He's probably scared of losing them now. I think it's pretty darn sweet. Man, he sure is hot when he's all authoratative. I shake my head, run my fingers through my hair, and mess it up a bit trying to shake the stupid thought. I pull out a weed and light it trying to calm my mind. Everyone is scrambling to get ready while I just sit here in awe. Stop it Dallas, stop! You're a lean, mean, loving machine!oh no no no no no. That's a load of crap let's try it again. Dallas, you're a lean, mean, fucking machine! NO I CAN'T GET ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT. Ugh this fucking shit. One more time or I'm completely screwed. Dallas Winston, you're a lean, mean, fighting machine! YES THAT'S IT, that's— My focus is turned to the ever hot Darry and I can't stop staring at him. Wow what's wrong with me. All of a sudden Two-Bit walks over and shakes my shoulders. "Hey, quit it!" I snap at him before elbowing him. "Oof. what's goin' on with you, Dal? So thoughtful all of a sudden, huh?" Two-Bit replies laughing. "And what exactly are you suggesting, huh?" I stand up. Why are people so darn annoying! "N-nothing Dally--I mean-uh, nothing at all. It's just what's next," he's laughing like something is hilarious! He starts talking in a mocking tone, "Writing poetry," he laughs harder and harder with each suggestion, "Painting? Interpretive dance? Meditating?" he's on the verge of tears because he's laughing so hard; If he doesn't quit it, I'll completely lose it! "Going to school?Actually paying for shit!" he's laughing so hard and I'm done with it. I grab him by the shirt and shove him real good. I then run out of the house and stop outside, holding my head in frustration. Little do I know, someone followed me. Darry…


	2. He Couldn’tRight?

**_Here's Chapter 2, Tuffies! It gets goooooooooooooooooooooooooooodso enjoy!!_**

Chapter 1 part 2: Darry's POV

Dallas had been acting weird this morning. And I mean weird for Dallas Winston. He was in his own world thinking and seemed to be arguing with himself. He all of a sudden got annoyed with Two-Bit and shoved him. Then Dally ran out of the house looking like he was about to have a meltdown so I run after him hoping to help. Why have I become such a mom to the gang? Wow. Dally is sitting on the curb breaking down completely. It's been tough on him ever since Johnny died. Somehow he still looked amazing. Yeah I kinda have a huge crush on Dallas Winston. He'd never like me though. He's a player all right. No one in the gang knows I'm gay yet. But i mean, they'll know once I get the guy of my dreams, I guess. Although, do I have a plan to do that? Uh...nope. Shit. Dally tries to hide the fact that tears are pouring down his face. Wow I've never seen him cry except when Johnny died. And that's when I saved him from killing himself, so this must be serious. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and I ask what's wrong. "It's" he says between sniffles "complicated." "Why don't I take the day off of work and we can talk with the house to ourselves so the gang doesn't butt in," I suggest. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DARRY? I'm so stupid and I can't even afford a day off but something inside of me can't say no to Dally's beautiful eyes. He wipes his face with his sleeve and tries to toughen up. I wrap my arm around and I bring him back to the house. Everyone has left by now. I bring two pieces of chocolate cake and we sit down on the couch. "You know I'm here for you, you can tell me anything. I promise, Dal. No matter what." I assure him. Dally nods and takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "Man, no one exactly knows this. But uh...me and Johnny were more than friends. He and... one of the other gang members came out to me and they dated for a little bit, but then Johnny broke up with him so he could be with me. So, yeah. We were boyfriends, man. He was the first person I dated who I actually loved. We were together for a long time. Maybe if I had done something different he would still be alive…" Dally can't hold his tears back anymore and starts crying. "I miss him so much. It feels so hard to keep living without his magical kisses and his beautiful, sweet laugh." I hug him. I had no clue he dated Johnny! "Oh Dal, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. It must be so hard on you." I respond. "No, no. You know I was actually gonna kill myself that night when he died. But you came. You carried me to your car and drove me to your house. Let me stay with you. Helped me get back on my feet. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I mean there's someone who I think I might love but they'd never love me. I'm so messed up and they're so absolutely perfect. Johnny was the only person who ever loved me and the only person who ever will." He tells me. "Dally, I'm so sorry about Johnny. But there's something you should know. Johnny's not the only person who loves you." Was that too obvious? I don't want things to become awkward between us so let's hope this just slides. By now we're somehow holding hands. "Oh yeah? Who?" Dally questions in disbelief. I put my hand on his face and take a risk. "I do." I whisper. By now our noses are touching so we just lean in and start kissing. He has no idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment. The kiss turns into a makeout. Dallas pushes me over on the couch so I'm lying down while he makes out with me from above. I love this kid so much. Happy sighs spill out of our mouths. I realize maybe he's dreamed of this moment too.


	3. Boyfriends At Last

**_Ooo it's getting steamy! Enjoy, Tuffies!_**

Chapter 2: part 1 Dally's POV

Darry's kissing me...it's all my mind can think about. I've dreamed about this moment for so long and now it's actually happening! It all went so fast. All of a sudden he said he'd take the day off of work for me and then I told him about the whole Johnny thing and then he said he liked me. Wow. We started kissing and I leaned into him forcing him to lie down while I kissed him from above. I

continue to make out with him. This is all I want. Darry right here and right now. I need him. I hold on to him tight gripping the back of his shirt feeling the lips I've dreamed about against mine. I then move my hand to the back pocket of his jeans running my hand along his hip as I embrace his lips with mine. All of a sudden we hear the door knob turn and I panic. Darry thinks fast and turns on the tv so it looks like we were just catching up on tv or something. I pick up my plate that still has cake on it so whoever walks in thinks we've been just hanging or whatever. Soda and Steve walk in with two girls trailing behind them. "Sodapop? What are you doing?" Darry questions. "Uhh I didn't think anyone would be home I mean...it was Steve's idea...um er why are you here?" Soda attempts to respond. "Don't you know how to get a decent room at Buck's? This is really no place to bring someone back, I mean even for you Soda. I'm disappointed in your taste. I thought I taught you better." I say, desperately trying to make him leave. Soda and Steve look real uncomfortable now. "Yea uh actually we have...plans so have a good time while we go...while we go." Steve says. They finally leave. "That was a close one," Darry says, "yeah real close." I agree. I lay down on the couch with my head on his lap and kind of snuggle into him. I have no clue what I'm doing but Johnny used to do this with me so I'm trusting my instincts. "Dally," Darry starts, "look, I really like you. I know you've been with a lot of people, but I just want to make sure I'm not just another number. I know Johnny was the only special person so far, it's just I want to make sure this is a meaningful relationship. It can't be just a fling, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, of course. I really really like you. I have for awhile. I want this to last, too." I answer.

"Good. So how about you let me take you somewhere tomorrow?" He suggests

"Like on a date?" I ask. He nods, blushing. "Yeah definitely." I say. "Perfect." He replies. He's perfect. So absolutely perfect. I pull him down for one more kiss. He makes us some lunch and we decide to watch a movie. I turn on the tv and Darry grabs a blanket. He wraps his arm around me while I put my head on his lap. It's the best feeling ever. I guess I fall asleep like this because the next thing I know, Pony is back from school and Darry is talking with him. I realize how vulnerable I look. Asleep on the couch all curled up, leather jacket off. I sit up and put my jacket back on trying to be quick yet smooth. I head to the lot for a little while and fall asleep. When I wake up it's late so I head back to the Curtis' house and lie on the couch. When I wake up everyone has left. Darry comes over and kisses me. Man, I sure hope I don't have morning breath. Darry starts to ask me something so I sit up. "So, I was thinking...would you still let me take you somewhere today?"


End file.
